Sans toi, ensemble
by lora-66
Summary: Peut-être avait-elle oublié de lui dire combien elle l'aimait, peut-être aurait-il dû laisser son orgueil de coté et l'embrasser lorsque tout allait si mal - 20ans plus tard - Traduction -


_ Absolument rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. Histoire qui appartient à Izih._

**Sans toi, ensemble.**

Lisa se réveilla ce matin-là comme n'importe quel autre jour. Elle essaya d'ignorer son réveille-matin, mais en pensant à la centaine d'obligations qu'elle avait en tant que chef d'hôpital, elle s'arracha de son lit à contrecœur et se leva. Le début de matinée était déjà ensoleillé, elle pouvait marcher en nuisette sans même sentir l'habituel frisson matinal.

Elle avança jusqu'à la salle de bain encore à moitié endormie, se mouilla le visage pour pouvoir se réveiller et se regarda fixement dans le miroir : sa peau soyeuse malgré l'âge, ses nouvelles rides encrées sur son visage que le maquillage dissimule avec plus de difficultés qu'avant, ses cheveux longs et crépus, quelques cheveux blancs que le coiffeur éliminerait le jour-même, et toujours ce joli sourire. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et entra dans la douche.

- Tu comptes y rester toute la journée ? Demanda House, s'asseyant sur le cabinet, attendant qu'elle finisse sa douche.

- J'ai bientôt fini – Répondit Cuddy avec un léger sourire tout en se savonnant. A quelle heure es-tu arrivé ?

- Il n'y a pas longtemps, je voulais te trouver endormie pour t'attaquer à l'improviste, mais tu as été plus rapide que moi.

- Tu me passes ma serviette ?

- Prends-la, toi, je ne veux pas me lever...

Cuddy roula des yeux et sortit trempée de la douche. Elle s'attacha la serviette autour du corps sous le regard observateur de House.

- Comment va ton cas ? - Demanda Cuddy, tout en se lavant les dents.

- Rien d'intéressant.

- J'imagine bien – Cuddy laissa sa brosse à dent près d'une autre, bleue et vielle, appartenant à House, et sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre pour y chercher les vêtements qu'elle porterait aujourd'hui. Elle prit le cadre photo où House et elle s'embrassaient et le laissa près du réveille-matin. Elle s'habilla en regardant les chaussures de House ordonnées dans un coin du placard. Le néphrologue sortit de la salle de bain à cet instant.

- Tu as rangé tes chaussures – Lui sourit Cuddy.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais, non ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre. La voix d'une jeune adolescente se fit entendre :

- Maman, je peux entrer ?

- Oui Rach, viens.

Rachel, âgée de 17ans, entra dans la chambre habillée de son uniforme scolaire.

- Comment ça va ce matin ? - Lui demanda -t-elle, s'asseyant à ces cotés.

- Très bien – Sourit Cuddy tout en caressant les cheveux châtain de sa fille – Tu as déjeuné ou tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

- Tout va bien, je mangerai à l'école.

- Bien, tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

- Non, Nick va venir me chercher – lui répondit-elle, faisant référence à son petit ami.

- Ok, fais-lui un bisou de ma part.

- Je le ferai – Rachel embrassa tendrement sa mère sur la joue et lui demanda avec douceur – Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Certaine.

Rachel, peu convaincue, sortit de la chambre. Cuddy commença à faire le lit avec l'aide de House.

- Tu détestes faire le lit.

- Mais je peux être un gentleman parfois.

- Je te crois – Après avoir fini, le regard de Cuddy se posa sur une chemise bleue, pendue dans l'armoire – Tu seras très élégant avec ça.

- Pourquoi dis-tu toujours que le bleu me va si bien ?

- Parce que c'est assorti à tes yeux.

Ils se regardèrent. C'était un regard tendre. C'était deux sourires tendres.

- Il se fait tard – Lui rappela House.

- Tu as raison, j'ai oublié quel jour nous étions aujourd'hui.

- Tu as oublié ?

- Parfois je m'en souviens, parfois j'oublie.

- C'est le même tous les ans.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça, tout est si mécanique que j'oublie parfois pourquoi je le fais.

Cuddy sourit avec douceur.

- On y va ? - Demanda à nouveau House.

- Allons-y.

_**Cimetière.**_

Tout deux traversèrent le parc où s'étendait un joli pâturage vert. Cuddy portait un sombrero d'été qui la protégeait du soleil et, dans sa main, elle tenait de beaux iris blancs. House marchait à ses cotés.

- Que penses-tu faire ce soir ?

- Inviter le petit ami de Rachel, on regardera un film.

- Quelle adorable belle-mère.

- Si tu le dis. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, la même chose que d'habitude j'imagine.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu fais tous les soirs.

- Un jour tu le sauras.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'endroit qu'ils cherchaient. House prit sa main et, ensemble, ils s'assirent en face de la pierre tombale. Cuddy avait toujours les iris dans la main.

- Nous y sommes – Dit House, rompant le silence sépulcral – Comme chaque année.

- Déjà cinq ans – Commenta Cuddy d'un regard perdu.

- Cinq ans ?

- C'est beaucoup trop.

- Et combien de temps encore reste-t-il ?

- Pour cesser cette routine ?

- Oui.

Cuddy porta son regard vers la pierre tombale.

_**Ici repose en Paix ;**_

**Gregory House**

**1964 – 2022**

Une seule larme parcouru le visage de Cuddy. House était toujours là, à ses cotés, tenant sa main. Elle le regarda, se perdant dans ses yeux bleus pendant plusieurs minutes avant de lâcher sa main et de lui dire :

- Quand je serai prête à te laisser partir...

House lui sourit et approuva d'un signe de tête. Il prit une fois de plus ses fines mains et murmura :

- Laisse-moi partir.

Cuddy s'accrocha à sa main avec plus de force, et avec les yeux fermés, elle nia de la tête. Elle mit les iris sur la pierre et regarda House. Lui, ne souriait plus, il la regardait seulement. Cuddy porta une main à ses cheveux et lui dit :

- A l'année prochaine, mon amour …

- A l'année prochaine.

Et le corps de House s'évanouit.

Et déjà une autre année était passée. Sa cinquième année s'était écoulé exactement de la même façon. Depuis cinq ans déjà, pendant un jour seulement, elle feignait avoir une vie qu'elle n'avait plus.

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la voiture. Elle vit briller à son annulaire gauche sa bague de fiançailles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à peine six ans auparavant, il était vraiment ici, l'accompagnant voir la tombe de sa mère. A plusieurs reprises il lui avait dit de ne pas pleurer, que c'était mieux de sourire. Années après années, elle s'essayait à sourire, mais le temps qui passait ne lui rendait pas pour autant la chose plus facile. Et tout empirait quand ce jour, comme à chaque anniversaire de sa mort, il apparaissait devant ses yeux et restait avec elle toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle visite ça tombe et qu'après lui avoir demandé de le laisser partir, il s'évaporait.

Chaque année c'était la même chose.

Chaque année, tout comme les choses qui auraient dû se passer ce jour-là. Celui où ils auraient dû s'embrasser au lieu de se disputer. Celui où ses chaussures auraient dues être désordonnées comme toujours, et non bien rangées par House, simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Celui où il aurait dû porter cette chemise bleu qu'elle lui avait acheté avec tant d'affection, mais qu'elle lui avait demandé de porter d'une toute autre façon. Et aussi, peut-être que le fait qu'il l'aide à faire le lit n'était pas si important que ça finalement...

Toutes ces choses amères qu'ils avaient vécues dans leur dernier jour ensemble. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'engueuler, ils n'auraient pas dû s'insulter, peut-être avait-elle oublié de lui dire combien elle l'aimait, peut-être aurait-il dû laisser son orgueil de coté et l'embrasser lorsque tout allait si mal.

Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était passé ainsi. Ce jour-là, un jour ordinaire de grande chaleur, ressembla aux autres avec ses habituelles batailles. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'arrêter de se haïr pour quelques heures puisque c'était un jour normal.

Définitivement, elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser partir aussi enragé qu'il l'était. Peut être aurait-elle dû le retenir, l'embrasser, lui dire que tout irait bien.

Il serait probablement resté et il n'aurait pas ignoré cette lumière rouge sur le sémaphore, il n'aurait pas percuté ce camion, et ne serait pas mort après deux heures d'incessant travail pour le sauver...

Mais elle ne l'a pas arrêté. Elle l'a laissé partir, l'a laissé mourir.

Il venait seulement ce jour-là, durant la matinée, juste avant l'heure de sa mort. Cuddy savait que tout cela n'était qu'une hallucination, mais après avoir revu la première fois son si beau sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer avec angoisse un nouvel anniversaire de sa mort, une nouvelle opportunité de le voir sourire à nouveau.

Elle avait essayé de le voir d'autres jours mais son cerveau, pour une raison inconnue, était configuré pour ne le faire apparaître que ce jour-là, lors de cette matinée fatale.

Si seulement elle l'avait embrassé ce jour-là...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'année suivante pour avoir l'opportunité de le regarder sourire à nouveau.

Peut être qu'un jour, elle réussira à lui dire qu'elle est prête à le laisser partir.

Peut être qu'un jour, elle offrira cette chemise bleu, rangera ses chaussures et jettera cette vielle brosse à dent.

Peut être qu'un jour, elle laissera son âme en paix et qu'elle commencera à vivre sa véritable vie, sans lui … sans House.

_**Fin**_


End file.
